Wireless communication devices exchange communications with wireless network access nodes of a wireless communication network over wireless traffic channels. A single wireless traffic channel can be assigned to multiple wireless devices, though not at the same time. A device will release the traffic channel and the traffic channel can be used by another device. This arrangement allows for more efficient use of wireless signal spectrum among multiple wireless devices.
Typically, a wireless device exchanges authorization information with a wireless network before the wireless network allows the wireless device to exchange communications over a traffic channel. Occasionally, the wireless network requires that the wireless device's authorization information be updated. A process used to update the wireless information may use a traffic channel assigned to the wireless device using previous authorization information. If the traffic channel is released before the update process completes, then the wireless device may not be authorized to access the wireless network when requesting access in the future.
Overview
Embodiments described herein provide systems and methods for preventing release of a wireless traffic channel before update process completion. In a particular embodiment, a method provides establishing a wireless traffic channel between the wireless communication device and a wireless access point of a wireless communication network. The method further provides identifying an event that triggers release of the wireless traffic channel by the wireless communication device and, upon identifying the event, preventing the release of the wireless traffic channel until a background update process that uses the wireless traffic channel is completed. Upon completion of the background update process, the method provides allowing the release of the wireless traffic channel.
In another embodiment, a wireless communication device is provided. The wireless communication device includes a communication interface configured to establish a wireless traffic channel between the wireless communication device and a wireless access point of a wireless communication network. The wireless communication device further includes a processing system configured to identify an event that triggers release of the wireless traffic channel by the wireless communication device and, upon identifying the event, prevent the release of the wireless traffic channel until a background update process that uses the wireless traffic channel is completed. The processing system is further configured to, upon completion of the background update process, allow the release of the wireless traffic channel.